2017-18 Michigan Windstorm Season (Garfield)
The 2017-18 Michigan Windstorm Season is a current event in Windstorm formation. This season dictates the period when a windstorm can pass over the state of Michigan. The season has no true boundaries, but storms that form between April 2017 and March 2018 would count toward the season, with the peak between November and January. Off season storms can occur, but they are uncommon. The season is expected to be below average, due to an expected el nino event. Seasonal Forecasts On March 5, 2017, the GIHC released their first prediction for the 2017-18 season, predicting a slightly above average season. However, their forecast was decreased in April, mostly due to an expected El Nino that usually brings less storms towards Michigan. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:280 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2011 till:01/09/2011 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2011 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Wind_Depression_=_<30_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Wind_Storm_=_30-40_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Wind_Cyclone=_45–50_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_2_Intense_Wind_Cyclone_=_60-70_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_3_Intense_Wind_Cyclone=_>70_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/04/2011 till:17/04/2011 color:TS text:"Andrew (WS)" from:25/04/2011 till:26/04/2011 color:TS text:"Betty (WS)" from:26/04/2011 till:27/04/2011 color:TS text:"Cesar (WS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2011 till:01/05/2011 text:Apr 17 from:01/05/2011 till:01/06/2011 text:May 17 from:01/06/2011 till:01/07/2011 text:Jun 17 from:01/07/2011 till:01/08/2011 text:Jul 17 from:01/08/2011 till:01/09/2011 text:Aug 17 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Wind Storm Andrew During April 2017, an area of clouds began to condense near the state of Nebraska. This cloud system slowly moved northwest over time, eventually gaining enough convection to be declared as Wind Depression 01M on April 15, 2017. This was the first system of the year. According to wind speeds recorded in Wisconsin, it was declared that the storm had intensified into Wind Storm Andrew later that day. Shortly after, Andrew passed over Minneapolis, causing minimal damage. Andrew then passed over Michigan early on Sunday, dropping rain and bringing winds near gale force. It passed over Michigan, and exited the Windstorm basin on April 17. Wind Storm Betty A large low pressure area was located in the Bahamas. Although the system was very weak and disorganized, it was briefly monitored by hurricane trackers for subtropical development. The low moved over North Carolina and slowed to a crawl, causing catastrophic damage. On April 25, the unique system entered the Michigan area of responsibility and was assigned the name Betty. After being declared, Betty continued moving slowly northeast, emerging into the Gulf Stream on April 26. Betty dissipated south of Massachusetts on April 26. Wind Storm Cesar Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2017-18 Michigan Windstorm season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. All of the damage figures are in 2017 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Names This season uses list 2 of the rotating lists. Other name lists are located here. Names that are not retired from this list will be used for the 2021-22 season. Category:Lake Michigan seasons Category:Winter Storms Category:MasterGarfield Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Michigan Windstorm Season Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Pages Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons